


Not By a Long Shot

by allforoneandoneforanother



Category: Masking the Wild Card - Timothy Maxwell
Genre: Anger, Attempted Sexual Assault, Gen, Introspection, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Emily's blood was boiling. She wasnotgoing to let the others win.





	Not By a Long Shot

Emily’s blood was boiling. Usually, she wouldn’t mind that. Some would argue that this was just her natural state of being. But she. Was. Livid. Livid at Amity, at William, at their blatant disregard for not only Mika’s safety, but everyone else’s as well. She wanted to punch something. “That something” preferably being William’s face.

Mika had just been groped by some creep on the dance floor at a party he didn’t even want to go to. That Amity and William had made Mika agree to go to, even after he had found out what Esther had planned by way of costumes. And now, the poor kid was shaking like a leaf as he drove them home, hiccups occasionally breaking the thick silence in the car. He didn’t even want to turn the music on.

Emily was practically shaking in her anger, something she hadn’t done for years. Mika just wanted to be himself. Themselves. Whatever pronouns the kid was using today, Mika wanted to be Mika, and not Brei. Emily suspected all he needed was a tiny nudge in that direction, and he would do what would ultimately make him happy. And, considering that Brei was hidden away somewhere that only Mika could reach, and he didn’t even know it, the kid deserved to be himself. He deserved a lot more than that for putting up with the BS he had been dealing with for so long.

Already, Emily could see the fallout. Esther getting mad when Mika came out. Their parents undoubtedly losing it whenever Mika decided to use a new name and pronouns. Lucy would probably take it well, as would most of Mika’s other friends, but the immediate people Mika had been relying on for a while would probably not be happy. Emily could plan for that, though, and she suspected Mika would be anticipating much of the same thing. Mika wouldn’t need as much hand-holding as Brei had needed, and what’s more, Mika would  _ thank _ Emily for her efforts, whether they were needed or not. The original twerp had never done that.

Emily could hear Mika’s thoughts as clear as day when she focused half an ear on his mumbling. “I want to be Mika, and I want everyone to know it.”

This could be her chance. “You can do that, kid, if you want,” Emily said, looking over at Mika from where she was sitting next to him in the Inner World. She must have looked like she was in shotgun from Mika’s perspective, but she didn’t mind being visible to him when he looked over at her and relaxed minutely when he saw her. “Let everybody know who you are, and that your opinion won’t be swayed on this anymore.”

Mika nodded, and Emily leaned back, lacing her hands behind her head. The plan was now in place, the ball was rolling, Mika was going to be his own person. No one could stop that, not even William or Amity. Emily would risk being seen and possibly locked up tighter this time by William if it meant Mika could be himself. She wasn’t going to let them win. Not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, feel free to leave a kudos/comment!


End file.
